


More than Meets the Eye

by Molione



Category: Mario - Fandom, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interview, Vague Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molione/pseuds/Molione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Bowser want the Mushroom Kingdom so bad? Check out this exclusive interview and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda-sorta Bowser/Peach shipping? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that just happened.
> 
> Comment and feedback greatly appreciated!

“Hey, hey boss!”

 

Someone hissed a warning and there was small “ow!” from the doorway. Inside the darkened bedroom, the green and yellow turtle monster groaned and pulled a blanket over his head. Whatever could they want now? They hadn’t even bothered to knock. They were _his_ servants in _his_ castle, after all.

 

_Idiots._

“Er, I mean, uh, King Bowser, your majesty! There’s some brunette outside who says she’s with The Mushroom Chronicle. Says she wants an interview with you. Should we send her packing?”

 

Bowser’s eyes opened slowly. A brunette? Maybe it was Peach’s cousin, Daisy. Could she be here to deliver a message? But she didn’t work for the Chronicle, at least not that he knew of. And he had made sure to know as much as he could about the beautiful princess. Shaking his head out of such thoughts, he lifted his great bulk out of the large, plush bed, facing the wall away from the door. He ran a hand through his flaming red hair on the top of his head and waved the other hand dismissively at the two bipedal turtle servants at the doorway.

 

“Send her to the throne room and have her wait there. Make sure she doesn’t try any funny business.”

 

“R-right away, boss — er, your majesty!”

 

The two Koopa servants had scuttled off and the sound of their footsteps faded. He stared at the floor, shaking his head to wake himself, and contemplated the mystery of who would be here to interview him. There was only one way to find out. He rose and began shuffling down to the throne room. The real mystery, he mused, was what exactly a reporter was doing at his castle, miles from the Mushroom Kingdom in what the locals called the Dark Lands.

 

Personally, he felt that Bowser Kingdom was a more appropriate name, but he let people call it what they wanted - it increased his dastardly reputation if it was called the Dark Lands anyway.

 

He reached the throne room and pushed open the door. In expansive charcoal-colored stone hall, a small brunette girl sat on a spiked red cushion at the foot of his throne with a notepad and a voice recorder on her lap, gazing around her surroundings with mild interest. Once she heard the door open, she looked at him and watched him silently as he approached his mighty gold throne, engraved with an image of his head behind it. He tried to act indifferent to her presence, but he couldn’t resist a glance at her. The silent way she watched him was making him uneasy. He wished she would just glare at him or look afraid of him or something, like the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom residents whenever he appeared before them.

 

Settling into his throne, Bowser scrutinized the girl at his feet. “Well? What are you here for, reporter?”

 

“Oh, no need for any of that, your majesty.” She smiled lightly. “My name is... Pauline James. You can just call me Pauline, and I can call you Bowser — that is, if you don’t mind.” She looked up at him for approval, and he narrowed his eyes, partially in anger and partially in confusion. He gave a minute nod. What should he care if she was one of those hippie types who called everyone by their first name, whether they knew them or not?

 

“Very well, Pauline. Proceed.”

 

She nodded and smiled more widely. “Good, now I’ll just set this up here... Annnd... Ah, there’s the red light.” She placed the voice recorder on the floor between them.

 

“So, Bowser. Let’s get to the point: why are you always trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom?”

 

“Because a king needs more land to his kingdom, of course. And I **_am_** a king.” He glared at her, but she seemed not to notice as she scribbled notes.

 

“I see, I see. Nothing against Mario himself, then?”

 

“Mario is a completely different point all together.”

 

“Oh really? And what point is that?”

 

He hesitated. It didn’t sound like she was egging him on — she just sounded politely curious.

 

“Mario is the only one standing in my way of domination and Pea—” He stopped himself. No reason to show sentimentality. But the damage was done.

 

“Peach? As in, our princess Peach?”

 

“Yes, her.”

 

“So she’s important to your conquest as well?”

 

“She... She’s not that important. Weren’t we talking about Mario?”

 

“Hmm. Yes, we were.” She seemed reluctant to drop the subject, but made a note and pressed on. “So, what is your attitude toward Mario?”

 

“He’s an irritating little plumber with a stupid mustache who keeps defeating me despite my greater size and strength - how do you _think_ I feel about him?”

 

“I would guess that gets irritating.”

 

“To say the least.” He growled, digging his claws into his seat. Similar gouge marks were scattered all along the arms of the throne.

 

“Why do you think he keeps besting you?”

 

“Probably because he has too many friends in high places, and so he always gets the upper hand, even though he doesn’t deserve it! Who does he think he is?! Any fool can jump and land on some Goombas, it’s not like it’s hard!” Bowser roared loudly, causing the interviewer to jump, but she composed herself again with small cough.

 

“So, you don’t think he deserves it? Don’t you think he needs help? You are so much bigger than him.”

 

“And stronger.”

 

“And stronger,” she agreed.

 

“ ** _And_** I can breathe fire.”

 

“Yes, and you can breathe fire. Don’t you think he needs at least a little help if he’s going to challenge you?”

 

“NO! I am the stronger and the better of us, and he is weaker. END OF STORY! Why does he even need to challenge me in the first place?”

 

“Well, most people seem to think —”

 

“DON’T. Talk to me. About what ‘most people’ seem to think.” Bowser leaned forward, breathing heavily. Pauline leaned away from him. “That has been covered _plenty_ in other stories about me. Do I make myself _clear_?”

 

“Y-yes. Understood.” He let out a deep exhalation and leaned back into his chair, while Pauline sat up again. “Now, you changed the subject before, but let’s talk about someone else - Peach. What are your feelings toward her?”

 

 He hesitated for a long time, digging his claws into his throne and nervously rubbing the black and silver-studded bracelet on his right wrist. “She... She is but a trophy piece. Haven’t you read your own stories?”

 

 “I have, King Bowser, but I don’t think they’re telling the whole story. Why do you keep abducting her? Sometimes you don’t even try to take the kingdom with her, you just take her. To lure Mario away, perhaps? Or is there another reason?”

 

 He hesitated a moment longer. “I... She is a weakness of... of Mario’s. And myself.”

 

 “Why you?”

 

 The words started coming before he could stop them. “She is a princess. Beautiful. Kind. Caring. Selfless. A bit whiny sometimes, but hey, all women are, right?” He chuckled, but moved on at the look on his reporter’s face. “Anyway, when she is gone, Mario comes to look for her. I can destroy him and take her for myself. I will, one of these days.”

 

“So that’s why you keep taking her? Not because you want to take over our kingdom?”

 

“I will take over your kingdom. You’ll appreciate my rule — it’s much simpler that way. But... I would like to know Peach, and have her know me. We could have something great, if it weren’t for her preoccupation with plumbers.”

 

“But you’re a giant Koopa. You look like a turtle, except with spikes, some hair, a frightening face, and you’re heavy and large. Peach is a human. Don’t you think the physical differences would make things... difficult?”

 

“She would get used to it, and I...” He sighed, long and slow. “I would take care of her. We wouldn’t be alone with each other.”

 

“That’s unusually sentimental of the tyrant everyone thinks of when they hear your name.”

 

“That is a reputation I have to keep. Which means you don’t need to go spreading that around!” He snapped.

 

“You don’t want people to know you’re not just heartless?”

 

“Let them think of me that way! I am Bowser, King of the Koopas, and I shall soon rule your foolish and pathetic Mushroom Kingdom!” He roared angrily, starting to rise. “Someday Mario will be gone, and then what will you do? NOTHING! That will be all you can do!” He laughed, trying to disguise his rage that she had somehow gotten him to talk about Peach. No one had ever done that before, nor would anyone ever do it again.

 

“Whee-hee! It’s-a-me, Mario!”

 

The dreaded voice could be heard just outside the throne room. Sounds of loud scuffling and shouts followed. Bowser froze, and then turned to Pauline. His voice was soft and menacing.

 

“You didn’t bring him here, did you?”

 

“No, I didn’t. I didn’t tell anyone I was coming here — t-they just told me to get a story on Bowser, so I thought I would—”

 

There was an almighty _CRASH_ and Mario, the red overalled, mustachioed plumber himself leapt into the room over some defeated Koopa guards.

 

“How-a dare you capture another innocent lady, Bowser!” Mario yelled in a strong Italian accent. “The Princessa wasn’t enough for you? I will-a take her back!”

 

“NO!” Bowser yelled, thundering forward to face his foe. His face grew redder, and small licks of flame came from his mouth as he spoke. “You can fight all you like, Mario, but I will be victorious this time!”

 

“Wait, wait!”

 

Before the two rivals could duke it out in the throne room, Pauline spoke up. Both parties stared at her in shock.

 

“I came here to interview King Bowser. He didn’t capture me, and he does not deserve your constant criticism. There’s more to him than you—”

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Bowser interrupted loudly. He couldn’t have her ruining his reputation to his arch-nemesis! She was going to ruin everything! Why, oh why had he let her into his castle for an interview?

 

“No, no, let-a the lady finish.” Mario smirked at Bowser, who decided that that was too far. He lunged forward with a roar. Mario leapt out of the way and landed deftly on Bowser’s head, who grunted once and reached a hand to his head. Mario landed safely near Pauline, turning to her.

 

“Are you-a sure you’re all-righty now?” He asked, bowing elegantly.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. I believe I have what I need. If you don’t mind, Bowser, I’m going to leave now.”

 

Bowser, still rubbing his head, stood up and roared out, “GOOD RIDDANCE! Why don’t you take the plumber with you, too! We will fight another day, Mario! And I will win!”

 

“Ha ha ha, that’sa what you always say! Ha haha!” Mario laughed mockingly and took Pauline’s hand. “Let’sa go!”

 

She removed her hand from his and followed him out the door, though she refrained from leaping and saying “Whoo-hoo!” with every step. At the entrance to the throne room, she turned and waved.

 

“Thanks for the interview.” She smiled in a friendly way.

 

“You — Get out of my SIGHT!” He roared the last word and flung a piece of the door handle at her, causing Pauline to dive down. She left quickly and wordlessly.

Bowser sighed and shuffled over to his throne. He sat down heavily and put his face into one of his hands.

 

_Shouldn’t’ve done that,_ he mused. _Should not have let her in._

 

He rubbed his right-hand bracelet thoughtfully. “No,” he muttered. “No one else shall enter here. This is my domain. Only one may enter here.”

 

_Plumbers will get old eventually. I am willing to wait, Peach. I will wait._


End file.
